


Well, That's a Relief

by Irish_coffee



Series: Tales of a mini-Helen [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_coffee/pseuds/Irish_coffee
Summary: Getting little Ashley to sleep can be tricky.





	Well, That's a Relief

“Mommy?”

Helen cringes, her fingers still on the light-switch.

Getting little Ashley to sleep is a nightmare these days. They have established together that leaving the light on would not keep monsters at bay anyway, and the five year old has opted for a more reasonable way of protecting herself at night, and is now sleeping with a gun under her pillow. A factice one, of course. But please don’t tell her that.

Helen still has work to do, and she really wishes she could spend more time with James while he’s staying with them. So she sighs. What is it now, she wonders.

“Yes, darling?”

“Uncle James isn’t really your brother, right?” The child asks.

Her mother can’t see her face, but she sounds worried, which makes her raise an eyebrow.

“No, he’s a very old friend. Remember I told you I went to school with him and your father.” She explains, wondering what’s going on in the blond head.

“Well, that’s a relief.”

Helen has to force herself not to burst out laughing at her daughter’s serious tone.

“Why is that?” She still enquires, leaning against the doorframe.

“If you must know, I don’t think being in love or whatever with your brother is healthy.”

With that, Ashley rubs her eyes and turns to her side to sleep, leaving her mother wondering what on Earth just happened.


End file.
